A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sports safety grips, more specifically, a pair of grips having a tracking device, compass, and screwdriver.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with sports grips. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a pair of sports grips for use with ski poles, hiking sticks, bicycle handle bars, or motorcycle handle bars, and of which include a plurality of safety articles comprising a tracking device, compass, and screwdriver.
The Leukens, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,158 discloses a ski pole in which a cap on the handle is unscrewed to access a storage compartment within the handle. However, the device is limited to a ski pole and does not depict the storage compartment being used to store a tracking device, compass, screwdriver, or other tool for that matter.
The Lah et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,817 discloses a ski pole with an electronic emergency audible or visual alarm housed within the handle. However, the handle is directed to a ski pole and does not support a compass, screwdriver, or tracking device.
The Clements, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,444 discloses a pole for stabilization during skiing, which has an electronic clock and timing device that is threaded onto the end of the handle. However, the handle or grip does not include a tracking device, compass, screwdriver, or other tool.
The Morosini et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,778 discloses a multi-functional walking stick that houses survival tools such as knives, matches, and other devices within the hollow chamber of the handle. However, the device is directed to a walking stick and not a pair of sports safety grips that have a plurality of safety tools integrated therein.
The Ramsey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,015 discloses a pole for skiing that has a hollow chamber within the handle adapted to be filled with a liquid or other survival objects. However, the device is directed to be used as a ski pole and not a sports safety grip that has a plurality of safety tools.
In light of the above discussed prior art there is a need for a pair of sports safety grips that have a plurality of safety tools integrated therein comprising a compass, tracking device, or screwdriver.